When The Darkness Comes
by LIVEreadLOVEwriteLAUGH
Summary: When a new girl, Celeste, shows up at Beacon Hills High School; Scott is the only one who doesn't think there's something strange about her. He falls for her quickly, and while everyone can see that he's happy - they don't trust the girl that makes him that way. What's going on in Beacon Hills now? Will eventually become a Scydia story. Not for a long long time though.
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay so, I'm not new to fanficiton. I've written several stories on this site, most of which have currently been either deleted or left unfinished. You see I was part of the Glee fandom – enough said? Anyways, it's been a while since I wrote something on here; I've done a fair few one shots on tumblr but not a lot. I went through almost a year long period of writer's block and now that I have graduated college I am suddenly inspired to start writing again. (Should I still be writing fanfiction? Whatever I don't care).

So, I'm not novice to the Teen Wolf fandom either - this is not something that just randomly popped up in my mind. I've been thinking about it for a while. I decided to post it when I sat down at work today to type up an email and instead typed up an entire first chapter to this story.

I am really a huge Scott McCall fan – so if you aren't pro Scott stop reading now. Also this piece will eventually, EVENTUALLY, become a Scydia fic. Not right away, in fact there will be a stop at Scott/OC and Scallison. (A little spoiler alert there) As well as Lydia/Aiden and Stydia. There might the allusion to something more between them but it won't go anywhere for a while. I've written two chapters so far and it's nowhere close to them becoming anything romantic yet. However there is a cool friendship between them here. So there's that.

Hope you enjoy the ride!

* * *

**Prologue**

Her lips move against his in a rhythm he's never known. She's warm above him, her little hand skimming the ridges of his abs. He flinches, shivering as her nails drag across them. He nips at the column of her throat, "Celeste," He warns when her hand skims lower.

The blonde on top of him lifts her head up, a smirk on her lips, "Scotty."

Her hand's at the waistband of his jeans now, "Isaac will be home soon," he chokes out.

Her little finger grazes his zipper, "Andd…" she taunts, a smirk on her lips.

"Celeste," he says sharply, he feels his claws coming out, his eyes flash red. She smirks at him still, but stops her hand, instead, leaning forward to kiss him.

"Sorry," she whispers, her voice sounds like it's coming from underwater though.

He hears a door open and even though they're in the living room it sounds as though there's a whole floor between them and the entrance.

"Scott?"

He suddenly feels like he's swimming. His head feels heavy and his eyes won't open, "Celeste – what-"

"What's wrong?"

He hears panicked voices, someone calling his name and shaking him. He crack his eyes open briefly, and then he passes out, and instead of his girlfriend's beautiful gray eyes, all he sees is black.


	2. Something In The Way She Moves

**Chapter 1: Something In The Way She Moves**

Scott promises he doesn't care that they're together. He tells everyone he's over it, even Stiles, and they all believe him. They understood, they said, that he had bigger things to worry about, now that he was an alpha, then his beta dating his ex-girlfriend. They all believed the lie he spat out like they just needed an excuse. They believed him when he said it didn't hurt him to see them holding hands and kissing, talking and laughing – together. Scott clenches his jaw and closes his eyes tightly. The only one who hadn't believed him was Lydia.

_"You don't honestly expect me to believe that you're over her."_

_He's at his locker about a week after the whole Darach thing ended and she's leaning against the locker next to his. People glance at her briefly as they walk by, but it's no longer unusual for them to be seen together. He closes his locker door, "What are you talking about?"_

_She rolls her eyes, "Scott you're not stupid, contrary to popular belief, and neither am I. You don't expect me to believe that you're over Allison – that you don't care that one of your best friends is now dating her."_

_It's his turn to roll his eyes, "I am over it." His stomach clenches when he picks her heart beat out from the crowd of people. Lydia raises an eyebrow and gestures behind her, he doesn't turn around and apparently, that proves her point._

_"You can still sense her."_

_"She has a strong heartbeat."_

_Lydia turns to him again with soft eyes, laying a hand carefully on his arm, "It's okay Scott. I won't say anything."_

_His shoulders drop from their tense position and he gives her a small strained smile, "I'll be okay."_

_She squeezes his arm, just like that night in the auditorium, before Ms. Blake tried to strangle her, "I know."_

Scott doesn't think she believed him anymore than he believed himself. He's watching the two of them now, out of the corner of his eye, while Stiles chats next to him. He's not listening to either conversation really, Stiles's or Isaac and Allison's, which is why he hears when the hallway, closer to the door, goes completely silent.

"Scott man, are you listening to me?"

He jumps when Stiles slams the door to his locker shut, "Something's going on," he says. He turns and starts pushing his way down the hallway, not hearing the voices calling his name.

When he reaches the front of the crowd that had formed he sees what's caused everyone to stare. He freezes and someone runs into his back, then breaths in sharply.

There's a girl standing in front of the door. She's beautiful, unlike anything he's ever seen before. She stands barely 5 feet tall with a curvy and athletic body. She's wearing a pair of ankle heeled boots, and zipper ankle jeans. Her shirt is a star pattern the flows gently in the breeze as the door closes behind her, her shoulders covered with a small crocheted sweater. Her eyes are a light sparkling gray and so wide that she appears innocent, her lips are pale pink and small and her nose is rounded at the end. Her hair is a wavy dark brown, almost darker then Scott's himself, there's a single dark purple strand that weaves around the waves of her hair in the front. Her skin is tanned, slightly darker than his, and in the fluorescent lights she glows. Her eyes are shifting uneasily from person to person before they finally his. It's like someone's crushing his throat because the moment her eyes meet his, he can't look away and he can't breathe.

"What's everyone standing around for?" he hears a voice say. But his eyes don't waver from hers.

"McCall!" Coach Finstock's face is in front of his suddenly, blocking his view of the new girl, "I just told everybody to go to class," the coach says sternly, "That means you. Don't want to ruin all that hard work people put in to making you pass this year."

Scott frowns and nods as the coach walks away. His eyes meet hers again, he knows she was watching him. Before he can stop himself he starts walking towards her. He smiles at her, "What's your name?"

She stares at him and her eyes widen for a moment, before she gives him a shy smile, "Celeste. Celeste Gerace."

"Hi," He sticks a hand out for her to shake, "Scott McCall."

He jumps at the shockwave that flows through his body when her hand touches his, "Nice to meet you," she sings.

"What's your locker number?"

She glances down at the index card in her hand, "1202."

Scott smiles at her, a wide grin that feels foreign on his face, "That's right next to mine! Come on, I'll show you where it is."

He walks right past his friends, a hand gently on her back, guiding her down the crowded hallway.

Stiles POV

He watches as his best friend walks away with the hot new girl and can't stop his brow from furring, "Did anybody else think that was really weird?"

"What do you mean?" Aiden asks, "Scott talking to a girl? Why is that weird?"

"Scott talking to a pretty girl," Lydia corrects.

"A really pretty girl," Isaac mumbles, shooting a look Allison's way when she glares at him quickly.

Ethan frowns, "Scott's always fine around you and Allison though. I've never seen him have a problem talking to girls."

Stiles, Lydia, Danny, who is standing next to his boyfriend, and Allison all snort in unison. "Scott always had trouble talking to girls," Danny says with a smile.

Lydia nods, a small smirk on her lips, "The only reason he never had a problem talking to me is because we grew up together. I used to take baths with him," she remarks absentmindedly.

"And when we first met, Scott was constantly fumbling over his words," Allison smiles softly, as if the memory is a good one.

"But he was just practically James Bond with the hot new girl!" Stiles exclaims, throwing his hands up.

"She didn't seem to mind," Lydia mumbles.

Stiles shoots her a look before turning to the twins, "So what gives? Does Scott's new…" he glances at Danny, "cologne give him a major confidence boost or something?"

Aiden frowns at Stiles and Ethan sighs, shaking his head, "It shouldn't. I mean… not really-" he glances at his brother, "It didn't for us."

"Yeah but maybe because Scott's a – because Scott's cologne is slightly different from ours," Aiden glares at Stiles, "it might be different for him."

"So Scott just randomly decided to go up and talk to the new girl?" Isaac asks, he's tall enough where he can still see the two of them talking over the heads of the other students, "and hold a conversation with her?"

Stiles jumps up, putting a hand on Danny's shoulder, he shouts, but Stiles keeps jumping, "I can't see!"

"Stiles!" Ethan growls.

The human boy stops jumping, looking sheepishly at the other lacrosse player, "Right… sorry."

"Let's just go over and introduce ourselves to her," Allison suggests.

He hears an edge to Allison's voice and when Lydia turns to shoot her a look he knows he wasn't the only one.

Stiles nods, "Let's do that."

He pushes past the group, skirting around students to get to his best friends locker. The bell hasn't rung yet, but Stiles remembers Coach Finstock saying they had about 5 minutes before it did. He hears a tinkling laughter the closer he gets and see the students in the immediate vicinity of his best friend and the girl are staring at the two of them like they're the most interesting thing. And maybe they are. Because the girl is beautiful, like some kind of angel, her voice is smooth and her laughter is melodious. And Scott? Scott's got a grin on his face so wide that Stiles has to pause, because he can't remember the last time he saw his best friend smile like that. He freezes, the feeling of darkness surrounding his heart stops even Stiles from smiling as much as he used to, but even before that, even before they sacrificed themselves, Scott didn't smile that much anymore. It was always strained, stressed and eventually even those became far and few in between. But this girl, whoever she is, has him grinning like his face is about to split in half. He has to stop and think, really think, about the last time Scott smiled like that. He feels kind of sick when he realizes he can't actually remember.

"Stiles?" Lydia is calling him, her hand on his shoulder. She looks at him knowingly, a sad smile on her lips, "He looks happy."

His stomach drops, "I-I – Can't…." he can't ruin this for Scott. Not when his best friend looks so happy.

Lydia smiles at him, not a grin but a smile of understanding, "I will."

Lydia stands tall, her head high and her shoulders back, before walking swiftly toward the still laughing duo. "Hi," she says in her no nonsense Lydia Martin voice.

Scott's eyes light up when he sees her, and Stiles staggers back, Isaac catching him and asking what's wrong, "Celeste, " Scott says as he turns to the blonde looking curiously between him and the red head, "This is one of my best friends, Lydia!" he wraps an arm around the girl who just blushes, "We used to be babies in the bathtub together," Scott remarks, "But then we grew apart and now… well now we're close again." Scott smiles down at Lydia and Stiles pretends not to see the tears shining in the red heads eyes, "She's like family."

The blonde, Celeste, turns to Lydia with a small smile and sticks out her hand, "Hi! I'm Celeste Gerace."

"Lydia Martin," she offers, but doesn't move to take the hand as she surveys the girl in front of her.

Celeste drops her hand like nothing happened, "So, how cute was Scotty as a little boy?"

Lydia flinches at the nickname and frowns, "As cute as he is now."

Celeste and Scott both laugh, staring at each other, "So he was the cutest then."

Lydia gags quietly to herself, "Well I have to go now. Class and all… Scott are you coming? We have Math together."

"Celeste is in our Math class Lyds! We can walk her there."

Lydia deflates slightly but nods, walking ahead of the two who follow behind her. She meets Stiles eyes and shrugs, shaking her head. She doesn't know what's going on – but she doesn't like it.

Lydia's POV

Lydia grits her teeth as the brunette runs her fingers down Scott's arm. She doesn't know what it is about this girl, but Celeste rubs her the wrong way. She's happy that Scott's finally smiling again, ecstatic in fact, but does it have to be because of this girl?

"What's wrong?" Isaac asks her.

She'd forgotten he had class with them too. Lydia shrugs, still partially glaring at the girl, "I don't know. I just… she rubs me the wrong way. I don't like her."

Isaac frowns at Celeste's back, "You don't know her. I think she's great," he motions to Scott, "and obviously Scott likes her."

Lydia flinches, "You just want Scott to like him so you don't feel bad about being with Allison while he's alone."

Isaac flinches now, growling at her lightly, "That's not it."

Lydia stares at him, she sighs, deflating, "No you're right. I'm sorry."

Isaac nods, his face relaxing, he knows she didn't mean to snap at him. She's nervous about this new girl and her quick attachment to Scott. Celeste has managed to do what no one has ever done since Allison got to Beacon Hills – catch Scott McCall's attention. She's not jealous, _she's not_. Really. She's worried about him, and about what he won't see if he continues to look at her like she hung the moon. She's worried that he'll become blind, like Derek, to the tricks of the females he surrounds himself with. Besides her that is. She's a straight shooter.

She flips her hair and frowns even more when the gray eyed bitch sits down in her seat, the one next to Scott. She walks between the two of them frowning when they continue their conversation, and flops ungracefully into the seat behind Celeste. Lydia narrows her eyes as Celeste throws her head back and laughs at something Scott said, drawing the attention of several boys sitting nearby. Oh there's something going on alright.

And Lydia Martin is going to figure it out.


End file.
